


A Court Of Thorns And Roses

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, I believe we secretly love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Court Of Thorns And Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



Sunday mornings are best for staying in bed and cuddling while enjoying a soothing cup of coffee. 

But on this morning, Jude is caught up in a nightmare. His breath huffs roughly and his chest clenches, his dimpled cheeks are rosy red and warm and he is thrashing around like a fish out of water. Slumber eludes Jude. Frightening nightmare twist in his mind, his chest profoundly tight whereas he cannot draw in a breath. 

It scares Zero sometimes, wondering what in the world has Jude so freighted. He finds himself reaching out, hands gently sliding over every inch of warm, baby-soft skin. Jude calms slightly, no longer thrashing; he murmurs in his sleep, his eyes still tightly closed. Zero slides his hand into Jude’s hair, fingers brushing in the silky-soft strands, and as if his touch is magic, the distraught look on Jude's face soothes out, muscles slowly starting to relax. 

Zero leans in and brushes a kiss on Jude’s lips before moving closer and snuggling up with his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Jude's waist. His boyfriend breathes a sigh of relief, calmer now, and a soft, small, sweet smile on his face as he, even asleep, rolls over and snuggles up Zero's chin, hugging him tightly. 

Zero shushes Jude softly, lovingly, his fingers combing through Jude’s hair tenderly. He begins to hum a comforting lullaby as he gently rubs his back, his warm palms gliding up the length of the younger man's spine. Warmth spreads through Jude’s body and cocoons him in a cozy blanket of blissful comfort while pink lips kiss his forehead. 

Jude sleeps peacefully for the rest of the night, safe and sound in Zero's tender, loving embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/721460.html?thread=95237684#/t95237684)


End file.
